Pressure
by Clear Cyan
Summary: AU. /"I told you, I wasn't looking at you." "Oh? So, I guess I wasn't checking you out, either." "..." "..."/ Go to college, help out her brother through his crisis and then set off on her own. How'd she know that romance would waltz into her life as attractive young men? [KagamixOC; AominexOC; slight KisexOC] College Life!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters' in this story nor **KnB **besides the _story plot_ and _Sakahama Aaren_ (_OC's_). All rights go to the respectful owners.

**Main Character's:** Sakahama Aaren, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryōta and Aomine Daiki  
**Minor Character's: **Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarō, Akashi Seijūrō, Murasakibara Atsushi, Sakahama Katsu and more to come  
**Ages**: Aaren:18 - Taiga:18 - Ryōta:18 - Daiki:18 {I think they should all be the same with the time/month this story starts}**  
Genres: **Humor, Friendship, Drama, Action and Romance  
**Rated** T for swears and suggestive themes

**Language Notes:** "**Bold with normal font**" is them speaking in English (same with thoughts: _'_**Thought**_'_, instead of _italics_ it'll have the same font). The rest is Japanese unless narrated otherwise. Japanese Honorifics will be use as such: -San, -Sama, -Chan, -Senpai and -Kun (let's not forget Kise's -cchi {even though it's not one...})

**Story Note:** This story takes place a couple of years from High School, which explain the ages. Character personality might be slightly bent due to the setting they're now in. Basketball still plays a large part in this story. Additional character's won't show for some time, e.i. Takao, Kasamatsu, Aida and the such. I bent some 'rules' for the whole College Entrance Exam, but still manage to keep it somewhat the same (I got lazy with research). And **Romance** will be _realistically slow_; I'm not jumping into it in five chapters - first **Friendship** then **Romance**, hope you understand. Same goes with character appearances. The true, full Summary is on my profile at the bottom.  
**Chapter Note:** ...Not edited. My writings pretty vague, so is my editing skill. Please excuse any error, whether be it Grammar or simple mix-ups; my apologizes that my eyes can't catch them.

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**[_"**Don't have such a dirty mind**,** Aaren**!"_]

* * *

**[January 17]**

Life adored biting people in the rears, sadly, her life decided to take more than just a taste test.

'_Again... I failed it yet again..._' she whimpered, her back hunched almost perfectly at a ninety degree angle, but her legs failed and soon she was crouching down with her head hung.

She had studied full blast for this exam; pulling all-nighters, staying even later than the late people at prep school, and even snuck in a few cram classes.

And for what?

To fail her college entrance exams twice in a row.

She wanted to bang her head against that score board in front of her, mocking her very intelligence. But she resisted... for now.

'_Here's hoping I pass the other._' She thought with a minor smile whilst she straightened her back and stood at her full height.

Immediately, she felt eyes drawn to her like a magnet. '_Maybe I should've stayed hunched..._' She gave small, inaudible apologizes and slight bows as she made her way to the back of the crowd.

With one last glance over the numbers and names, she gave a sigh and left the score board.

A year ago, she had applied for this same college to only bomb the exam.

This college choice was her second but; obviously, she failed – two times in a row. '_Can't get worse than this... right?_' She still had her first option open, which the entrance exam happens to be tomorrow, and then another test for that college followed a few days after.

It was times like these that got her yearning to return home, back to America. But she couldn't. She was here for a reason, and that purpose was going to make her stay put since no development has been made.

Maybe she had made a mistake; rushing over here in a flash without a seconds thought. Maybe she should've listened to her Mother; about how her life would be in Tokyo. Maybe she should've considered that her life was just about to get even more hectic.

'_But it's not my fault. I shouldn't put blame on myself. Jeez, I'm making myself sound like a black-hearted person._' Which she wasn't by the long shot; she was compassionate and generous, always took care of others and had a habit of putting others before her.

But... but was this all going to blow her in the face at the end?

"I made it! Yay! Now we're both attending here!" The girl heard a female squeal, jumping into the, apparently, best friends arms.

'**Must be swell**_!_' She bit bitterly, her English slipping safety within her thoughts.

Finally turning the corner of the school's gate and finally leaving the squeals of happiness, the girl finds herself making her way through the tough crowd.

.V.

Minutes flew as she lost track of time whilst she wondered around aimlessly, gazing at couples or singles bypassing her or across the street.

It wasn't like she felt lonely. No, quite frankly, she enjoyed that fact that she's never asked about her day or if she was okay. She wasn't one for attention... anymore.

'_What times is it?_' With her lower lip pouting out, the girl's hazel eyes skim downward to her wrist, flipped it and gazed at the hands of the clock reading, 6:47 PM. '_I wonder if he's eaten yet..._' And yet, she wasn't in a rush to find out. She had time, and plenty of it.

With a hop in her step, she skips down the empty sidewalk with a ghost of a smile spreading.

This was one thing she enjoyed about Japan. The clear walks; peaceful strolls in silence. Albeit that there were people walking across the street, but none of them gave her a second glance or even one to begin with while unlike in America, where you were judged in a flat second, may be even sooner.

All right, all right. So maybe some Japanese people had given her those second glances but it's most likely because of her hair. Not style, but color. Although it's natural black, the lower half is platinum blonde. She had dyed it due to a lost bet back in America.

And, yeah, maybe her height and body frame was another factor. Even though her outer appearance was that of a regular Japanese young women, she had America blood running through her, so her height it a whopping one hundred and seventy-five centimeters (5'9") which was a bit unsettling for a common Japanese women.

Her body followed as such, not being 'normal' for the Japanese blood running through her. With her bust being relatively on the large size (all naturel), it's no wonder people gave her a second glance.

It was, quite frankly, unreal to see a Japanese woman of those features without going through surgeries (not to mention her age).

'_I can always grow out of it._' She would always think whenever she had gotten stares. She didn't like the large bust or the slight 'birth' hips she was born with, so she had enrolled in sports which actually helped smooth out her craves. In fact, that hourglass-ish figure is now more of the athletic frame, which she completely loves.

However, back then, in her past, that probably wasn't the cleverest thing to do. No. It wasn't. She should've remained on the down low.

"-!" The young women stopped her unnerve pace and turned to her left, her hazel eyes catching and following the orange object.

'_Basketball... No, street ball._' She thought with a smile, her feet subconsciously taking her closer to the cage.

She watched the boys' play five against five, but to her eyes she noticed that one team had the upper hand.

"Gah!" one of the male's had shouted in surprise as the opposing team member stole the ball right under his nose, dribbling away with ease.

The male, in a dark blue wife beater, casually bypassed two others, leaving them speechless as he does a reverse lay-up, probably for show.

But that male didn't really need for show off. His dark skin already triggered quite the attention.

"Oi! Daiki! What did we say about no passing?" A teammate of his barked, the male's height being slightly close to the blue-haired.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." he spoke nonchalantly in a nasally voice, as if he truthfully didn't care what the other spoke of.

She watched his teammate twitch in annoyance, which only made sense to her. Would you enjoy your team member speaking to you like they're superior to you?

The blue-haired male twisted his pinky within his ear, looking bored as a piece of wood as the redhead, the teammate before, appeared more than ready to beat the other.

"Taiga-Kun, please resist your anger."

The girl choked on air, her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. '_What is that middle schooler thinking?!_' She shouted in her head, her heart leaping for that kid.

What a minute. When did that kid get there?

"_Te. Tsu. Ya._" The redhead growled as his large hand overcame the smaller male's head; his fingers appeared to tighten around for a perfect grip. But before anything else was performed for display, a basketball hit full force at the back of the redhead.

'_Who would..._?' What where these guys thinking?! Didn't they take notice of the redhead and the tautness around him like his ready to draw blood? Like... like a tiger ready to beat its living prey.

Her eyes followed the ball to the feet of the person who recently throw it.

A blond.

'_Now I've seen everything._' With a shake of her head, she walks off with their booming voices trailing behind, '_I'm so not gunna be there when blood decides to shed._'

And by the sounds of it, that game was most likely called off temporarily.

.V.

Lightly padding her feet up the flight of stairs, she recalls the boys from the basketball court.

Now that she thought about it, she pondered what that little middle schooler was doing, standing between two fully grown adult men.

'_He's stupid, that's what._' Although, she did remember his easy and calm voice which was beyond weird. Who would be tranquil in that type of situation? '_Obviously him._'

She sighed, giving up on taking the stairs and walked over to the elevator to the sixth floor of the apartment complex.

Even though she was yet to be a full time college student (or part-time, she didn't know yet), she lived in a fairly decent home.

It wasn't located on the poor side, no, but neither on the rich side. Heck, it wouldn't even be considered in-between but _in _between the in-between and rich, if that made sense.

These type of apartments required decent, fair and good paying careers, not a part-time job or even just a 'job'.

_Bing! Bing!_

Rolling her shoulders, the duel-haired girl got off the elevator and walked straight to her right, down five doors and faced apartment 303.

Without a second thought, she swung the door wide open. '_I see he didn't lock it..._' Another thing that was different in Japan and America, although it's still present.

"Katsu? You here?" She called, kicking off her sneakers and hanging her jacket.

"-! ...ere!" a low voice replied mixed with other sounds.

"Do I want to know what you're doing?" She asked a bit repelled at the thought. Last time she walked into-

"**Don't have such a dirty mind**,** Aaren**!" A male appeared seconds later after their statement, a stern frown upon their features.

"**Whoa**..." she raised her hands up, "**I just wanted to make sure 'cause last time**-"

"**It was for research**!"

"**Hm**.** And I don't have Japanese blood in me**_._" She snapped sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. That's when she took notice of his attire. "Brother, why are you dressed like... like..."

"A regular person?" He spoke slowly, "Simple. The guys called and asked if I could go play some basketball with them."

She faintly recalled the guys from the court, "Oh? And I'm not invited?"

"No."

"Then wait, please." She brushed pass him and into her room.

"Wait? Huh? **Aaren**,** what are you doing**?" He questioned to his younger sister.

"**Looking for my bandages**!** Ah**!"

* * *

**A/N:** Before any one asks, I'm making the 'GoM's' {and Taiga} call each other by their first names {except Akashi 'cause he'll, like, stab them with his scissor - unless it's Kuroko 'cause we all know something's goin' on between them *serious face*} because I've made them somewhat best pal's in this AU story. Note that "AU" guys/girls.  
I'm gunna just copy/paste here again just to be clear: ["**Romance** will be _realistically slow_; I'm not jumping into it in five chapters - first **Friendship** then **Romance**, hope you understand."]  
Also... I have no idea who'll Aaren will consider to end up with, I haven't drafted the story that far just yet. We'll see how the **Friendships** are set up.

**Reviews** are _greatly_ **appreciated** and so is _constructive criticism_!;) {This is my first KnB Fic. Let's play nice, now.}

Oh! And a fair 'warning', I update once a month on the last week of said month. Feedback most likely quickens the pace of updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters' in this story nor **KnB **besides the _story plot_ and _Sakahama Aaren_ (_OC's_). All rights go to the respectful owners.

**Main Character's:** Sakahama Aaren, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryōta and Aomine Daiki  
**Ages**: Aaren:18 - Taiga:18 - Ryōta:18 - Daiki:18 {I think they should all be the same with the time/month this story starts}**  
Genres: **Humor, Friendship, Drama, Action and Romance  
**Rated** T for swears and suggestive themes

**Language Notes:** "**Bold with normal font**" is them speaking in English (same with thoughts: _'_**Thought**_'_, instead of _italics_ it'll have the same font). The rest is Japanese unless narrated otherwise. Japanese Honorifics will be use as such: -San, -Sama, -Chan, -Senpai and -Kun (let's not forget Kise's -cchi {even though it's not one...})

**Chapter Note:** ...Not edited with a slip of a 'curse'. I made use of my vague writing to a point that the game shouldn't be hard to follow.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**  
["_By the way, he's gunna be your mark_."]

* * *

**[January 17]**

The two walked in silence to the courts, standing exactly two feet from each other as they walked side by side.

Katsu was rather uncomfortable with his little sister's silence, even though it's not something unexpected. In fact, he's use to it – just not this type.

It was the silence that got you thinking, and thought Katsu did.

Guilt nibbled at him from all around, a small voice in his head told him to apologize to her, yet he didn't see the cause as to why he should.

He didn't do anything wrong. Heck, he undoubtedly wasn't at fault here! If anything, it was her!

"**Aaren**..." He spoke low, his accent a bit thick blending in with his English, "**I already told you the reason**..."

"..." She stayed mute, her pace picking up with a huff.

"**Aaren**!** How was I supposed to know you wanted to play**?" He called to her as his long strides caught up to her.

She whipped her ponytail, her face etched in impatience, "**Right when the word **'**Bandages**' **came**."

That was asking the impossible!

"Uh..." How was he going to convince her? "**Aaren**, **look**." He walked in front of her, gripped her shoulders, and halted her movement, "**If there happens to be a spot open**, **I'll ask them to let you in**, **okay**?"

Her hazel eyes clashed with his dark browns.

With a sigh, she gave a minor nod. "**But if I pass out from the heat**, **I'm gunna get you**."

"**No one said you had to wrap your br**-"

"**Bust**!"

"-**to play**." He gave a shrug, letting go of Aaren and proceeded with their walk, "**They would let you play even without it**, **you know**..."

What a lie! She knew how guys were with their sports: Girl's shouldn't play; they should be where they belong - the kitchen.

"**Really**?** Can you really say that**?" Her tone of voice made Katsu second guess.

"...**I'll make them think otherwise**!" For the love of him, he just couldn't save face.

Soundlessly, the pair walked the rest of the way without an utter and soon they had reached the court.

"Katsu! Oi!" a group of adult men waved Aaren's older brother over, foolish grins upon their features.

Wanting to give her brother his space, Aaren started to walk toward the rest of the crowd when a pair of large hands gripped her shoulder.

"Now, now. Don't think I'm not going to introduce you to the team."

Now, Aaren's a very open-friendly girl who enjoys making friends – _of her own age_. Saying that she felt uncomfortable surrounded by thirty-something-year-old's (her brother's friends of work and/or college) whilst they didn't know she's a female could be considered an understatement.

"'Sup guys! I like you to meet... my assistant!" Katsu gave a strong slap on her shoulders, triggering her smaller body to angle forward by a centimeter.

She gave him a glare that could make babies cry bloody murder, but it went completely unnoticed by the said male and his friends.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!"

"Pleased to meet you."

"Didn't know you had an assistant, Katsu," came the greetings as they took turns shaking her hand, her lips twitching at the strength they put into it.

Aaren's lips twitch, readying them to utter a greeting but Katsu cut her off.

"Yeah, just recently met _him_ weeks ago and I thought, why not introduce him today since is such a great opportunity?" Her brother sucked at lying, so it shocked Aaren that the guys went along with that horrible last-minute lie.

"Too bad," the oldest (by appearance) spoke up, a friendly frown upon his face, "If we'd knew about him tagging along, then we'd have sent Rei home." His tone was monotone, so when the others laughed, it dawn on Aaren that he just cracked a joke.

A horrible joke.

A guy with light brown hair spoke up with a false frown, appearing to be 'hurt' by that statement, "Hiro-san, that was a low blow."

"I beg to differ."

Aaren was lost with their idle chatter; she couldn't keep up with the monotone of their phrases and lame jokes. She just wanted to walk away from them, but her brother's grip on her shoulders stopped her.

"But," Rei, the youngest out of them all, began, "you might get a chance to play the last minutes since I need to get my little sister from cram school in a couple of minutes."

Well, looked like Rei wasn't a bad guy after all because that was pretty much a guarantee spot in playing, if only for a few minutes.

"Sounds fair," Katsu nodded, a happy smile etched across his face but quickly turned straight as his tone turned serious, "So, what's the point difference?"

Hiro spoke up first, "Thanks to Kazuma, we've managed to keep a point difference, but without him as our center, I don't know if it'll only grow or decrease. No offence."

Katsu gave him a wave, "Nonsense. I'd say the same if I was you. I'm rusting, so is my assistant, but here's hoping we'll close that gap. Or at least get a single point difference by the end of the game." There was the realistic Katsu they all knew and hated!

"Your goals are as pathetic as ever." Hiro called and laughed all the same, the others following as such.

"Guess I'll go to the sidelines now." Aaren told her brother as she adjusted her tee-shirt; her bandages feeling tighter than normal.

"Right. Rei said you'll play for the last four or two minutes, depends if his sister calls early or not."

She nodded at him and the two departed; her to the crowd and him to the center of the court with his teammates.

The game resumed.

.V.

Eight minutes flew by in a second, and from simply watching on the sidelines, Aaren knew her brother's team wouldn't over run the other.

It was true that Aaren was rusting and so her brother. Katsu hadn't played ball in four years whilst she just 'retired' last year, so she wasn't as rusting as Katsu, but knowing him, he'd use the age card to get out of this lose.

_Swish!_ goes another point for the other team, a flawless three-pointer that is (thought the point count is two).

'_How many three-pointers can that guy make?!_' Aaren was astonished at the dude's accuracy because it was definitely something to be baffled about since in seven minutes, he has made six three-pointers in a row, all-net.

An all-net three-pointer the first time around isn't something to brag about, neither is the second one in a row though when the third comes around, the players accuracy should start to decrease and the backboard should start to be in play with those shots.

But that green-haired dude makes it all-net.

Let's not forget about that blond, too. From her eyes, and possibly from her brother's teammates too, he seems to be copying their moves.

And here she thought he was just a pretty boy, trying to play ball. Of course, he certainly knew how to play, and play he did.

Then there was the two teammates from earlier she had seen in the day, the redhead and blue-haired male: the ones who were bickering at each other over such trivial thing.

From anyone's point of view, it was easy to tell that both of them were used to playing power forward, so the fact that the team didn't have a center could possibly make an opening. Sadly, those two (and the blond) were too quick to avoid.

The team didn't need a center.

Finally was that short guy, albeit the fact that he was either an inch shorter or taller than Aaren; his outer appearance gave off the feel of being young.

That guy sure knew how to make a team of singles play together.

_Dunk!_

"**Aaren**! It's time!" Katsu called over to his sister, waving her down as he wiped the sweat from himself.

She suddenly froze; her courage and exhilaration of playing ball now gone in one swipe.

"C'mon! Get out there!" Rei appeared out of nowhere, pushing her back as she struggled to not move forward.

She arrived face to chest with the blond player.

"See ya, Rei! Say hello to your sister for me!" Katsu shouted as his friends did the same, leaving Aaren to gap at the boy in front of her.

She had met guys who were taller and more intimidating looking, but never has she met a guy who looked like a model, right in front of her eyes. He wasn't just pretty to her, but handsome at that.

"Let's do this!" Her brother slapped her on the back, knocking her to reality, "By the way, he's gunna be your mark." He pointed to the blond and Aaren did everything she could to keep herself from screaming.

'_Make the girl mark the pretty boy, smooth._' Aaren though bitterly as she gave her brother a solid nod.

A whistle blew; the game continued.

Aaren took a quick glance at the score which was 15 to 25; a ten point difference with half a minute to go, '_Yeah, no miracle is gunna happen here._'

An object caught her eye whilst she mentally scolded herself for not paying attention to the ball; her body moved on its own to the right just as the blond.

Her toe bumped his heel, triggering her body to fall forward but her hands reacted quickly, gripping the blonde's body to balance herself.

"Wow!" the blond jeered, his golden colored eyes stared down at her in question and maybe a hint of disapproval.

'_Wh-?_' She jumped back to her feet in haste, bowed to him and ran off toward the others that cluster around the ball. '_I- I just grazed his -!_'

"**Aaren**!" Her brother's voice met her ears a second too late as the ball collided with her straight fingers in a failed attempt to catch it.

"_Youch_!" Aaren cried, flicking her wrist to ease the pain as the blond swiftly grabbed the ball and headed over toward the basket. '_He's lucky! I swear!_'

The blond scored; them leading by twenty-six - eleven points now.

"Katsu!" Aaren's eyes flickered to her brother who caught the ball with ease but quickly got blocked by the dark-skinned player.

'_Thank god for the "No blood, no foul" streetball has._' Just as the sentence finished in her head, her brother pushed his way through but the tall male had great agility.

She dove behind the blond, making him lose her for a second as she made a successful screen for her brother but the male dodged it a second too late.

Katsu ran into the redhead, who towered over him. Appearing in panic, Katsu made a blind pass in which Hiro caught successfully.

Aaren recognize the passes and looks. It was the move she, Katsu, her other brother and father used to do all the time. But judging from the blonde's playing style and everyone else; they probably could only do it once.

She focused her way to the middle just as the dark blue-haired male came into play, using the blond as a screen.

Hiro passed to another teammate, but sadly the light blue-haired one came between, batting the ball from control.

"_Shit_!" Aaren cursed just as the blond, the two sprinted toward the ball, their arms reached outward, wanting to be the first to get it.

She got it, but it was the lightest tip. "Katsu!" She called to her brother, who caught the ball behind his back, a cocky grin upon his lips.

She may be rusty, but with the cool air napping at her and only seconds on the clock, she wanted to make that point difference reality.

Her brother dove to the teams, making a swift pass to Hiro who was on the outside. He caught it, but the green-haired male blocked his aim, so he made a quick readjust to passing to Aaren who caught it by a long shot.

She faked then aimlessly shot at the basket.

She knew it wasn't going to make it, that's why her brother and a teammate were ready for the rebound.

The teammate got it, but the ball was stolen by the redhead yet again who made a blind under pass to the light-haired guy but Katsu intercepted it with difficultly; he shot the ball without a seconds thought (his form having faults in every area), a second sooner than the dark blue-haired male who rose to deflect it, his middle finger grazing the ball.

It rebounded, and as Aaren expected, the redhead took the rebound down, causing him to be defenseless for a second.

She took the chance.

Aaren stole the ball from his grasp, stumbled from the closeness of everyone gathering around her, and jumped to score, making a point.

She landed on her feet and once again stumbled backward but bumped into someone. She stared up to the blond and grinned at him.

It was going to be an interesting game.

.V.

"See ya, Katsu! Aaren!" Hiro called as he waved them good-bye and turned the corner.

Aaren sighed, "It's already nine o'clock Katsu! You know I have a test to go to!" she complained.

"**Oh hush! I know you enjoyed the games, I mean, we got to a five point difference there and if only we had enough time**..." he trailed off, a looked present in his eyes.

She gave a chuckle, "**Yeah, sure**."

It was true; she did enjoy playing with her brother, his friends, those guys and others. It was even more fun when she played with people she didn't even know!

"**But those guys were insane! They're, like, Gods of basketball or something**!" Aaren exclaimed with a pleased grin.

"**Sure they are. They were just punks... who happen to know how to play**."

"**Don't use the age car**-"

"**If I was younger, I'd whoop their rears**!" and he used the age card. "**But hey, the guys are willing to meet up with you again, 'cause you're my little sis and all**."

Aaren's pace halted, "**Huh**?** But you didn't tell them my gender**?"

Katsu gave her a blank stare, then it turned to one of pure pity, "**Oh Aaren, we're guys; we know when there's a female around, we just choose to act oblivious**."

* * *

**A/N:** Three reviews just for the first chapter?! You know how happy am I? Haha, and here I thought it'd just be people following/favorite the story. So a special thanks to those who reviewed and thanks to those who followed and Favorited _Pressure_! This story is just getting started!

**Reviews** are _greatly_ **appreciated** and so is _constructive criticism_! Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
